When In Doubt Eldritch Blast!
by Morality is a Spook
Summary: The Veil rippled as if something had passed through it.A single level 20 wizard from the Forgotten Realms finds himself in Great Britain Circa 1976, the world doesn't stand a chance and one Severus Snape finds himself in another pickle, much greater than the pranks of Marauders and Hogwarts house rivalries.
1. Chapter 1

**When in doubt- Eldritch Blast!**

**The Veil rippled as if something had passed through it. Sever the threads of destiny and weave your own tapestry!**

Disclaimer: I only own my DnD characters

Warnings: Wizards have no sense of right or wrong!

**Prologue- All that glimmers**

There was a stone arch sequestered deep within the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom. This chamber, in which the ark resided, was not locked or otherwise barred, an empty circular hall boasting grandiose size that surpassed far the size of Wizengamot, the seat of wizarding governance and power. For all the wizards had their little chairs, there was a single occupant of the room.

A large stone gateway stood still in the middle of the room, surrounded by mist and the unquestionable touch of death. Beneath it lied grey sand and ruined cobblestone, a solemn reminder not to touch this strange room.

It had always existed in the most ancient of lore among magical beings- dwarves, goblins, centaurs and wizards knew of this arc's being and avoided it, crying out as the cold that breathed out the gate would stake it's twisted claim to them. Yet not all beings weren't gifted with foresight or slightest common sense.

When the first of Wizardkind discovered this strange structure, they sought it's power, greedy and shrewd like goblins, yet always willing to step out of the known and jump straight into the unknown. This was the boon of the humans and their greatest doom as they started to tamper with the ark, first using it as an object of worship and a sacrificial altar for their magic, yet it was not meant to last. Like all beings humans grew and despite their magic they rid themselves of this strange superstition, yet they acknowledged that this strange ark indeed possessed some strange magical power of great potency and long worked so that the ark would be a secret to all but few, who could discover just what exactly was this strange object.

Now thousands of years later only one thing was certain- the ark was a gate. To where did it lead? Now that was a question. However, even the most ancient of Unspeakables didn't know what lied on the other side, only the fact that if a being entered through the gate, they would be lost forever, their very soul erased completely, far worse than that of Dementor's kiss.

Yet when approached and prodded by instruments both magical and mundane, nothing could be determined, not it's age, nor the tools used to craft such a structure, for all they knew it had just popped into existence like a conjured rabbit to be pulled out of a hat. However, in this analogy the hat was more apt description as wizards had long since tried to peer behind the veil, only receiving silence in return.

So the Wizardkind was plagued by this question, but as clock turned it's hands and calendars kept thrown away to welcome their newer releases, the stone ark slowly started to gather dust and was promptly forgotten by all wizards, save most eccentric and powerful, who still looked to discover it's secrets.

On the last week of June, when the Summer Solstice was near in the year of 1976, when all clocks struck seven in the morning, the devices stationed in the Unspeakable department broke. Some sizzled out of existence, others turned inside out or were changed to stone, but most simply stopped working. However, these devices weren't the only victims of what happened next. Power vanished in the city of London, York, Bristol, Cambridge and Liverpool for an hour, while all ravens fled from London Tower. Pandemonium gripped the heart of the nation and soon more accusations were thrown against foreign agents of chaos and their own seditious citizens.

The Veil rippled as something passed through it.

It's mists parted as a small object, no larger than a Galleon and after a blink of an eye this mysterious invader had disappeared, leaving behind mayhem and destruction in its wake.

**A week later…**

Nightmares were almost welcome at this point, at least to escape them all he had to do was to wake up. However, even when he woke up there was the grim realization that he had traded one nightmare for another, this time permanent. At least with NEWTs done, he could kick back and relax for a while until he could head home. "Home" what a strange word it was and while he knew it, he had only experienced it once in his young life and for a fleeting moment, before shattering.

"Oi Snape" came the gruff voice of Evan "You really ought to get up" the halfblood sneered under the covers and pulled them over his head even more. He had no wish of leaving the dark and safe embrace of the dungeon especially when he had little excuse to leave the castle and since the parties happened regularly in the dungeons as the classes were over, he seldom saw the need to venture out and put himself in confrontation with Marauders now that he knew the fact that Dumbledore had given them "carte blanche" as muggles called to deal with "the wannabe Death Eaters"

"Shut it Evan" Snape grumbled, fully intent on enjoying last remaining hours of sleep before he would start brewing for some sort of remaining allowance. Suddenly his body felt cold as the sheets were lifted off of him, leaving him there in his nightclothes. The crimson-haired teenager merely offered him a wink as he twirled his wand in his hands, catching it just in time to block a hex that most likely would have caused more than a little inconvenience.

"C'mon" Rosier blocked another sickly-looking spell "I know you don't want to leave our cosy quarters, but this is the last Hogsmeade weekend and we ought to have some fun while we can as next year is gonna be a lot of 'work'!" both knew what they meant as Lucius had introduced them to their noble cause

"And?" was the sneered answer as the curses stopped, while the lanky teenager sat up straight. A smile crept on his housemate's face as he scratched the little patch of hair that he was proud to call a beard

"You can always go and see that barmaid at Three Broomsticks" this smile grew larger as Snape flushed lightly "She's a pureblood witch and quite easy on the eyes if I do say so myself…"

"Oh sod off!" he barked and then just realized his mistake as Rosier heir now knew on his feelings on the matter and like a shark smelling blood wasn't about to let go. In such cases it was far easier to appease his fellow Slytherin's ego now and let the matter die on it's own, rather to fight the questions and prolong the fight. Especially when it served no purpose.

Having dressed somewhat quickly, Severus had decided to forego his robes in the heat of June, arms of his shirt rolled up, displaying pale skin, bare of any marks, much to the dismay of certain Gyffindors.

The Dark Lord was not so stupid to mark schoolboys straight out of school.

This little fact brought another bitter smirk to his lips as they passed two firsties wearing yellow and black ties, that almost immediately slunk out of their way. Not that it had mattered that he could frighten some little Hufflepuffs, when all things in his life had been recently brought to ruin.

"Doesn't it feel good to have some respect around here, right Snape?" Rosier asked with a toothy smirk as they turned around the corner, to the hallway that would lead them past the Great Hall and down to the exit towards the Hogsmeade. It was far too sunny, Snape glowered and pushed his bangs out of his face, wand hidden in his sleeves. Despite their victory at the lake and his loss of friendship with Lily, Severus refused to let his guard down in case of another such attack. With Rosier at his side, the dark-haired potion fanatic felt somewhat capable in case of any surprise attack of Marauders. However unlikely it was with their penchant for gloating. Pettigrew had been awfully smug about this a few days ago until he was found able only to hiss whenever he attempted to speak, complete with a slit tongue. Of course, the teachers had been involved almost immediately, but the damage had been done.

Now they had to worry for any possible retaliation though, begrudgingly the Slytherin boys agreed that the four miscreants had a talent in pranks, as vicious as they were and with Dumbledore intent on protecting his saints there was little doubt that they would not attempt something and Hogsmeade seemed a viable location for such an attack. With a short shake of his head, Severus continued to listen to the rambling of his housemate and the latest gossip of what happened in other houses. Some of the gossip he had heard, but not the fact that Bagman had used liquid luck to cheat in NEWTs and was now facing expulsion if they could confirm it.

"I wonder if they'll kick him out" Rosier scratched the small patch of hair on his chin as they had come just outside of the small village. Severus shook his head, remembering just who the blonde guy's favourite teacher was "Probably not as he's been a guest at Slughorn's" the redhaired teen's brow furrowed at the mention of their head of house, smacking his finger against his head in exasperation

"Of course, Ol'Sluggy will bail him out. Merlin knows, he likes his contacts, doesn't he…"

"That he does Evan" Snape sneered "That he does…"

"I'd reckon he'd never do the same for us y'know, that fat walrus" Evan started his tirade, but Severus didn't listen, his attention paid to the jubilation around them. The village was in full bloom as third years ran around with bags full of sweets, while older students met with their parents behind the windows of Madam Pudifoots and Three Broomsticks, of course there were lovers strolling about, but the black haired teenager chose to ignore it.

Hogsmeade was a fun experience, if one had money to allow it. Seeing all of the swirling colours and small vendors and their stalls selling knick-knacks seeking to cash in from muggleborns heading home for the weekend, a small pit grew in Severus's stomach as he subconsciously touched his half empty coin pouch. A few Galleons, handful of Sickles and few odd Knuts was all that had remained from his savings of summer work. Of course, Lucius had offered to pay for his expenses, but Severus couldn't exploit one of his oldest friends like that.

"I heard Mulciber and Avery is here right now! Wanna grab a butterbeer Snape?" Evan asked, but the halfblood had no wish to deal with these two now. Both were…friends, however Severus had to admit that they were less refined than most wizards and brutes, that put Black to shame with juvenile antics. However, these boys had stuck by him and while it had been hard to be their friend, the half-blood hadn't wavered.

"Sorry, not in the mood, but I'll stop by later" he shot a glance at the many stalls outside, inspecting ones that would hold something to bring home to cheer up Mum "Gotta take something back home for mom"

He attempted to smile, but quickly stopped, seeing the weary look on his friend's face

"Better get rid of that muggle bastard, Prince, and bring her back to her rightful place" having said those words the Rosier heir turned and left the half-blood alone in the loud street, full of merriment and noise, swirling colours. He had never called him like that before and the thought of his 'father', the man didn't deserve to be called such, made his spidery hands wrap around the wand even harder.

Could he really kill Tobias Snape?

This wasn't the first time he had thought about this, but now when confronted by his peers from whom he had tried to withhold his sordid past. Without magic it would be hard to do, but certain potions and none the wiser Tobias would be put to rest quite soon. His stomach turned into a knot as soon as he had finished the sentence.

Had he just seriously considered his father's death?

It made him sick, immediately shaking his head in revulsion, Severus immediately hurried to the nearest stall, eyes darting for a suitable price and trinkets. Across him an old buck toothed witch smiled as his eye had caught the gleaming muggle made necklace in a shape of an owl.

"Hi there dearie" the woman greeted, and Severus merely nodded in return "Are you looking for something for a pretty lady? If so then I have just the thing…" with furrowed brows the young wizard inspected the rows of jewellery in front of him.

While it was nice looking, the prices were pretty steep and there was an inkling in Severus' head that he could find something better in the small sea of vendors and salesmen. He shook his head and offered the witch what was his attempt at a smile.

"Thanks, but I'll first take a look around…" the young wizard turned around, managing to hear a thinly veiled insult "as if he'd have someone to shop for"

Snape sneered and then made the enlightened decision to ignore that stall and drifted forwards aimlessly. He stopped at the stalls selling sweets and other cutesy knickknacks, before deciding that Eileen Prince wouldn't appreciate it ,he wandered onwards. Past Honeydukes and Madam Pudifoot's, the teenager couldn't find a single thing to buy for her. Sitting down on the nearest bench far from the main street the teenager held his head in his hands, eyes vigilantly peering through the fingers. Maybe it would be better to just return to the castle and prepare for a ride home or go to the pub where the rest of his friends had managed to sneak out Firewhisky.

Friends, the term itself was laughable of all the boys only Wilkes and Rosier could be considered his true friends as Mulciber only used their friendship to keep himself afloat in school and Avery enjoyed whatever suffering he could inflict on his enemies. The four boys had grown up together and with Severus introduced to their little group, he was already one of them, whether he wished it or not. For all their faults the two wizards were dependable sort and a dark mirror in a way of both Black and Potter. Of course, there was Lucius, but the older Slytherin had long since left Hogwarts and had a life of his own in the service of their cause. With his looming marriage, Severus didn't wish to get in the way of the man who had done so much to him. Growing up meant for one to deal with challenges on his own, but it was so damn hard.

"**Gather Ye! Gather Ye!**" was the loud magically amplified voice coming through the alleys, a booming voice carried by the wind, bringing magic in it's wake. Immediately Severus was roused from his state of self-pity and loathing. Rising up from the bench, the young wizard followed this magical voice and as he ran on the main alley, where he noticed that most wizards had done the same. All of them stupefied in seeing the grand carriage sitting in the small hamlet square shining in all of the colours of the rainbow, while a veritable castle of tents had sprouted from the top of the carriage which was drawn three headed crimson horses whose tails shone blue like the flames.

"**Gentle Witches and Wizards! Young and old, those handsome or good at heart gather round**" bellowed the young man dressed in a flamboyant muggle circus manager outfit shining with gold hue and hands hidden under silver gloves. Flexing his arm, a spectral dragon appeared behind him and did a small hoop, while breathing fire in a small cone around him, before landing on his shoulder. Such magic was impressive, especially without a wand

"**I am merely a humble traveller and a merchant of revelry**" another spectral apparition appeared as ropes of handkerchiefs stabilized the structure as colourful boxes floated out of the doors of the carriage with their lids open "**Who has come here with one purpose only**"

The floating boxes exploded, raining gold, sweets and even galleons around and with quick spell Severus and many older students had come to realization that this was not a clever charm or tricks of the Irish leprechauns, but indeed true magic. Holding his breath Severus continued to watch the spectacle as the strange salesman continued his strange introduction.

"**To spread the festive spirit of Midsummer Eve as the Lords of Fae has decreed! Of course, not to overshadow other kind folk who have come here to bring joy on their own, I'll be gone in a flash.**" The man flashed a disarming smile to the vendors, who angrily eyed this upstart. Strangely enough their faces softened after hearing the strange man's words

"**I have with me some truly amazing trinkets**" he snapped his fingers and dozens of smaller boxes floated out surrounding the wizard "**Glasses to see through darkness, a pair of boots that allow you to walk on walls, isn't that a treat!**" the objects revealed themselves and to test them , the strangely clad wizard just walked up the wall of his own carriage, making his audience grow wild at the items for sale.

"**Ha ha, calm down!**" the salesman laughed "**That's not all though and the best part of this is that all of it is free! Completely and forever~**"

Severus couldn't believe it. No one would sell such items freely, especially to children with no strings attached, the man must have some ulterior motive to give away such items for scions. Could it be a cursed trinket as revenge for some slight or portkeys activated by a phrase to kidnap the chosen children. Such and other dangerous thoughts crept through the teenager's mind, but he was no hero. None of them had stepped in to help him when he had been attacked and why he should step up for them, to try to protect the students from a dazzling showman. If they were stupid enough to take such things for granted then they deserved everything they've got.

Still the Half Blood Prince inched closer through the crowd towards the man, as if pulled by a magnet.

"**The process of this little raffle is very simple**" the man explained all prizes revealed in front of him "**I'm going to spin them and when I'll let them go, these pretty gifts shall find their owners and-**"

A voice gruff came from the crowd interrupting the showman "How do we know these items ain't cursed or something?" It was a burly wizard in clean, but worn brown robes, who was holding up a toddler on his shoulders so that the little tyke could see better what was happening outside. Severus was thankful to the man, but the crowd had other ideas. Students and their parents booed and jeered at the man, however with a wave of the strange mage's hand the crowd was silenced.

"**Right you are my good man**" He nodded and turned to the audience "**How about this? I need a volunteer to demonstrate that I mean no harm. Any takers?**" the golden suited man turned around and twirled his cane, a splendid thing of black wood and gold. Many raised their hands and many more shouted that they were the ones wanting to take part in the spectacle. Severus wisely kept his hands to himself as he slunk further from the crowd to watch from certain distance.

As he stepped back, the youth collided with someone.

"Hullo Snape" came the gruff voice of Mulciber and the smaller Slytherin immediately turned to face his housemate. Behind him, Severus found Evan and Avery, who was trying to see past the taller boy and catch a glimpse of the strange salesman.

"Hello John" the half-blood replied and stepped aside "I thought you were gone harassing third year Gryffindors"

"Pff…As if I'd let a good show slip" was his answer and Severus nodded

"How long has he been doing this?"

"Couple of minutes" the other teenager shrugged

"Aight' let's move closer"

With this short replica, both Mulciber and Avery moved further through the crowd, past the other wizard like he had been a ghost. Evan instead stood back with him, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'd reckon it's pretty stupid to agree on something like this, isn't it?" the redhead asked as he scratched his budding beard and Severus could only nod in agreement of the situation in front of them.

"Yes, yes, it is" he agreed, but still continued to watch as the wizard selected the recipients of their gifts. Most who got the gifts were first years from all houses and even smaller children whom either lived in Hogsmeade or had come with their parents. The previous unease had turned into merriment and laughter as everyone was having a grand old time and to Severus this looked out to be a bearable day, one without marauder hijinks or pestering of professors.

As he was about to approach the shimmering carriage, the tell-tale crack of apparition could be heard around the carriage. Whatever was about to happen wasn't good, the crimson robes of the Aurors appearing on the forefront of the crowd and surrounding the strange performer, wands drawn and a scowl on their faces.

"By the decree of Ministry of Magic you are under arrest for smuggling, creation of S class magical beasts, unlicensed enchanting of items and other crimes. Come quietly and we can get this solved"

The man said as he faced the flamboyant wizard. How did Severus know this? How could he hear the Auror when he was over 50ft or so away from him? It was another neat spell Severus had created, made specifically for listening in. It worked as a marking charm, tagging the person attuning his own magic to hear what was spoken far enough, currently the spell worked up to 100ft, but then it was as if trying to listen to a static radio.

"**It seems the good folks of Ministry have liked my show so much, that they have sent so many Aurors to escort me. It breaks my heart to-"**

"Sonorus." was the cry that came from Auror's lips "**This person is a dangerous criminal, an affiliate to a Dark Wizard, wanted across MACUSA and other Ministries. Step aside**"

"**Now it wasn't nice**" the man said and all of warmth was gone in his voice as his eyes had taken a crimson shine.

Then he, the carriage and the Auror were all gone.

Just like that. No sound of apparating or portkeys, as if the world itself had written the both out of it as if they had been an error in the calculations. The crowd went wild, hollering and screaming as the poor wizards tried to keep it all under wraps. Younger students were asking questions while certain elements were driving up the ante and heckling the Ministry wizards for ruining the day. Severus took note of Avery and Mulciber pushing through the crowd with pockets full of sweets and knick-knacks and grinned.

"Let's go Evan" Snape nodded to the other teenager and started to make his way through the human waves that were herded away from the scene of the crime.

"Wait up you twats" came the voice of Mulciber behind them and the other teens joined them, giving the other boys some of their spoils.

With the rest of the Slytherin gang now together and they had no intention of sticking around much longer especially since the teachers would be involved. It didn't take long for him to see McGonagall and Dumbledore in his purple flamboyant robes. No one had an idea just how sly and terrifying the man was and that his grandfatherly act had been just for show.

In this regard he and the Dark Lord were of the same mind.

Tomorrow he'd head back to Spinners End and from there on Severus would decide what he wanted to do with his life further, the teenager supposed that he could owl Lucius and ask for his opinion, but first thing first was to deal with his situation at home.

However, as these thoughts didn't leave the young man's mind, he failed to notice that in his robe pocket was a weight he hadn't noticed there. A small silver ring laid in his pocket in shape of a serpent eating it's own tail with two small gemstones for eyes.

If Severus had taken out the small ring and inspected it, he would have found that the small ring seemed almost alive.

**A.N- Wizards are a menace to society and a lvl 20 one is a planetary level threat. At least Severus won't suffer as half as much.**

**Leave a comment, favourite and follow and most importantly, have a nice day!**

**\- Spook **


	2. Chapter 2

**When in doubt- Eldritch Blast!**

**The Veil rippled as if something had passed through it. Sever the threads of destiny and weave your own tapestry!**

Disclaimer: I only own my DnD characters

Warnings: Wizards have no sense of right or wrong!

**Chapter 1- Academic Breakthrough**

**July the 5****th****, 1976**

Cold thunder flashed over the heavy stone castle lying in the Alpine mountains. To an unenlightened eye, their eyes would just pass by the beautiful castle which almost copied the famous Neuschwanstein castle albeit with a more sinister overtone, mistaking it for another mountain peak. Gargoyles in shapes of various animals hung from the rooftops, while more sinister gargoyles that were reminiscent of beasts of myth and legend surrounded empty courtyard and the hallways of the castle. The way that they were arranged and moved might one given the impression that these were actual creatures launching the assault on the castle, before having been frozen as if gazed into the eye of medusa.

There was an eerie silence in the castle, yet it was odd for the castle was well kept, no moss and weeds tainting the structure.

Just before its gate, like a crack of glass, the world shattered.

An inky void opened, in the hole that once was the iron outer gate, meant to keep out any intruders and to keep the "guests" from leaving. Through it first came a white raven with flaming black eyes, letting out a loud squawk as trying to tell something.

"I heard you, you damn bird" came a young voice and from the depths of this void and the feathered menace let out another squawk, unflattering the slightest as it avoided purple blast of fire aimed at it. First came the ornate black dress shoe, followed by white slacks and a bright red Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses belonging to a rather handsome man not over a day of 20, only thing that betrayed the true nature was his slightly pointed ears and eyes that belonged to a man much older than he.

Another clue might have been the floating skull behind him, dipped in quicksilver and two amethysts for eyes.

"_**I fEeL pEcKiSh ToMmE**_" the disembodied head hissed gutturally as it floated innocently past him.

"Can it, you floating parasite" was the sharp reply and as if not wishing to hear any more bickering between these dysfunctional partners, the raven sped off into the skies.

"_**AfTeR aLl I dId-**_"

"Speak normally damn it!"

If a floating skull could look hurt, it did and instead of the deathly screeches fit for a beast a rich and deep voice of a man could be heard.

"_You're lucky that the Mistress is so fond of you, mongrel_" the skull said floating past the warlock, who had already reached into his bag of holding and procured a scroll from his handy little haversack.

"Ain't I?" Tomme shook his head derisively and looked at the stone door of the castle, where a peculiar sigil had been etched. This didn't make the half elf pause, merely look at this obstacle and decide that there was enough time to have some fun, before proceeding to the heavy door.

The dress shoes kicked against the pavement as the unlikely duo drew near to almost touch the stone slab, separating them from the courtyard. Looking at the design of the stone barricade made the warlock shake his head.

"Oh how I hate wizards"

"_Except me, right?_"

"Except you" the warlock sighed as he took in the elaborate designs of what ought to be gate meant to keep in and out intruders. A great stone wall with golden triangle inlaid within, with strange magical glyphs etched in it, followed by an inner circle inlaid with different symbols and lastly an iron beam dividing the symbol in half. He could recognize the usage of the iron as the Fae of Feywild were weak to the mortal metal and would avoid it when they could. Another thing caught his attention, a phrase etched in silver above the gate.

"Fur das Unsere Wohl"

"_For the greater good, huh. Can't really disagree with the sentence, as after all the greatest good one can perform is for oneself and their own goals"_ The floating skull chimed with a hollow laughter in as it floated around the warlock to inspect the gate much closer.

"Aren't you the paragon of chivalry" he shook his head at the Demiliche's antics and reached for his Bag of Holding, opening the sack to draw out a scroll.

Tomme released the scroll's waxen seal and unrolled the sheet of parchment and cringed as a note flew out of it's folds.

"_Hello Tomme, Jerre_

_Since your task is to procure an item from this castle at my behest, I have included some tools of trade in the haversack. Do not fail me._

_Good luck in your task. The word will bring you back"_

There was no need to read the rest as they knew the consequences and just who was the sender of the letter and by whose will they found themselves forced into this gig. Killing, stealing and scheming was no strange part of the job for the dynamic duo, but there was a difference between stealing trinkets from unsuspecting nobles, churches and their master's rivals than being stuck here. Far from other realms, with no lifeline, save the insurances of their Patron. Yet these two still had a spring in their step after coming to this world, even if their 'current' master was working them like dogs.

"Man these trinkets are really something" Tomme checked the silver watch on his hand, the poor clerk had called it a Rolex, while paying no attention to his rather…aged…companion, who was chattering absent-mindedly about the architecture.

"_There's some really powerful magic at work here. I wonder what mysteries our guest will teach us_" the wizened skull turned from it's diatribe and magically whistled at the it's companion, who had already sighed and pulled a spell scroll from the haversack.

"Oh boy oh boy" he craned his neck and turned to the undead "So Jerry, what do you think of this?"

The skull malevolently smiled, well as much a fleshless skull could at the parchment roll in the warlocks hand and then looked at the castle, not feeling an ounce of pity for what would happen next.

"**O ye proud and mighty**" Tomme bellowed and unravelled the scroll, which depicted the sky being set ablaze as the heavens brought down their fury upon an army "**By the name of my masters decree-I sentence this castle to the fury of the celestial bodies themselves! Cometh Abaddon, let the sky be the judge of who is guilty or not!**"

"_Keep low profile, he said_" with glee the skull bounced up and down as the sky darkened and storm clouds obscured everything in a mile radius as if the apocalypse had begun, casting down the flaming rocks from above, as if someone had teleported a shower of meteors into the planet's orbit and aimed them at the castle.

"That's not all" the half-elf laughed as he looked the swarm of molten rock crashing into the shimmering walls that had sprung around the castle "From what he told me these wards are quite good, but no match for so much force, especially since it's magical after all"

"_What are we going to do next?_"

"What else goes well with apocalypse looming?"

No more words needed to be spoken as the warlock flashed six one handed magic signs and collapsed in pain. Now the Demilich was thankful that he couldn't smell what was about to happen next as since Tomme was no stranger to the exhilarating power of the shapeshifting spell.

His form changed before the Demilich's eyes, clothes melting into his body, his form growing, shifting as the smoke continued to blow from his form until it completely surrounded him, encasing the warlock in what seemed like a cocoon of smoke and brimstone.

The screams continued and continued as Jerre dispassionately floated above the castle walls to see just what sort of pandemonium was happening there. In the courtyard the stone creatures had returned to their fleshy forms and while the undead sorcerer had seen most of the creatures in this new world, it was still fascinating to cast his non-existent eyes on something new. Yet all his interest waned quickly as already most of the magical creatures had been already destroyed by their spell. In the distance he saw multiple mages teleporting and quickly the skull floated back, only to see the large crimson arm gripping a savage sword larger than a grown man emerge from the smoke as two large crimson wings joined the hand and the warlock rose in his new form from the ground. Taking a deep breath, it let out wisps of hard smoke from its nostrils and in a voice that gave even the aged lich chills

"_**I wonder what these mages will think, after all this form is not supposed to exist to them**_"

Then with a mighty leap and a flap of his wings, the creature flew past the castle walls, his sword singing for blood. The undead wizard shook his disembodied head and faded from reality, facing his real task- finding their "guest".

The Aurors of Deutsche ZauberBundestag were almost bored in their duty of watching over the Nurmengard castle, the last stronghold and prison of the Thule society and it's leader- one Gellert Grindelwald, more famously known as the Hitler of magical world, yet unlike the muggle working with Grindelwald had lost the support of their wizarding betters quite early in the war, while the rest of the British and American wizards had joined to put an end to the non-magical war as too many wizards had suffered in the brutal mass weapons the muggles had unleashed upon the world.

Yet after the war, German wizards had suffered far less than the muggles, who were split between the two power-blocs of the barbaric nations. Wizards had no problem as their houses were warded enough to escape the Russian muggle armies and the subsequent special services. Now Grindelwald was safely imprisoned in the eastern wing, much like his previous political and personal enemies. Strangely enough the former Dark Lord seemed to have lost all ambition, in favour of spending his days blankly staring through the bars, hence it was more entertaining to watch the paint dry, rather than the defeated Dark Wizard.

"Hey, Klaus" one of the Aurors stationed there approached the new trainee, who had just returned with an empty plate and eating utensils, looking quite downcast "What's wrong?"

The trainee just shook his head and took a seat next to the open window and shook his head, making the older wizard sigh.

"He just sat there" he said and Hans pinched the bridge of his nose, brushing back his shaggy brown hair, taking a seat next to the younger man, he gently hit him on the shoulder

"Well what you were expecting?" he asked, looking as Klaus downturned his eyes "The man lost everything, from his friends to his entire way of life if Dumbledore is to be believed. As far I'm concerned, we're just guarding the corpse, who waits his final hour."

"He killed my grandfather!" Klaus raised his voice, before he immediately noticed his outburst, he grew silent "He doesn't deserve this! After all these years, to be confined in a cell…he deserved the noose or at least Azkaban that the British are so fond of!"

"I get you kid" Hans sighed once more and stood up, picking a mug of beer, looking out in the window. The day looked simply perfect, despite the dreary castle they found themselves locked in, he could see the birds in the sky and how gentle clouds blew over the sky "But it's not our job to punish him. Letting him rot is the worst punishment Grindelwald can have. Being trapped in his own built prison seems ironic, don't you think?"

"I guess"

Then a moment of silence fell upon them, before a light ping in the wards told the Aurors that muggles were in the area. It was a rather common occurrence that some hikers would stumble upon the ruins, but even then, they were rather quick to disappear due the compulsions. They were mostly harmless or so they had thought.

Then the wards started screaming.

Quickly looking out of the window past the petrified beasts and walls the sky had turned dark before the wards continued to scream harder and harder as the sky itself was set ablaze around the castle, meteors falling from the sky and smashing into the wards, which buckled under the strain of the rocks considerably, while it would have brushed the one off with ease, five might been an issue, but when over twenty of these meteorites were launched straight at the wards they could do naught but pray.

The blast from the wards breaking was enough to knock the two aurors off their feet, but also enough for them to quickly stumble up with wands drawn and call for reinforcements as this couldn't have been a random attack, but an attempt to break out the elderly Dark Lord.

"Check Grindelwald's cell and don't let him escape, any means necessary! I'm going to get the reinforcements!"

Klaus needed no more words to hear as he rushed through the doors and towards the cell of the Dark Lord, something far more sinister than just the guarding the prisoner. He would pay, for all the lives he had ruined and killed, Gellert Grindelwald would die.

As he ran through the corridors towards the eastern wing where the former Dark Lord was held, Klaus was ecstatic. Finally, he would avenge his grandfather and all those poor men who had died for the World War II to happen. Grasping his Hawthorne wand tightly, the blonde pursued his target tirelessly, in his mind he already knew which spell he would use. A quick stupefy would maybe launch him against the wall, but maybe expulso would rather do the job.

So deep was the Auror trainee in thought that he almost tripped over something on his way to seal Grindelwald's doom. Looking down he saw a strange magical artefact- a skull cast in mercury with two amethysts for eyes. It was curious that such an object was left lying around and unattended. With little hesitation the Auror picked up the skull and looked into it's bejewelled eyes.

"Huh, where did you come from?" he asked the skull with some humour

"_**WhY I BeLiEvE tHaT I wAs BoRn in QaL-ThAriN**_" it spoke back.

Stricken with sheer terror he attempted to drop the skull, only for a violet miasma to surround them as it rose malevolently into the air, propelled by some sinister magicks. Klaus already had Confringo on his lips, but before he could do that the Skull's eyes glowed sinisterly green and a beam struck the face of the wizard and he fell onto the ground lifeless.

The gems glowed for a moment and then disappeared again, with the skull floating onwards to the cell where Grindelwald was held, souls were extremely nutritious food and even now Jerre could feel his powers slowly return.

Maybe he would even get his body back sometime later.

Leisurely, the demilich floated further down the halls, completely confident in Tomme's ability to deal with the magelings. After all, a Pit Fiend was an extremely difficult opponent. Besides him flew the white raven of the Wizard and Jerre scowled at the bird, fully well knowing that the animal was merely an extension of the man who held their chains, however, floating skulls weren't quite good at showing emotion with no facial muscles or lips, so he kept quiet and wished the thing would be over as soon as possible, so that the two of them could continue galivanting around this new world, already they were on trail of the Magical Library of Alexandria and the sooner they could pick up on it again, the better.

The raven stopped at one door and let out a singular caw, as if saying that this was indeed the correct holding cell, where the mage they were sent to extract was located. Suddenly the raven flew further, leaving the demilich alone with the cell.

"_**GeLlErT gRiNdElWaLd**_" Jerre called through the bars "_**YoUr ImPrIsSoNmEnT hAs CoMe To An EnD**_"

A weak laughter came from the other side of the door and The Demilich thought long and hard about whether or not just to blast the door down, before finding Tomme, but soon enough he could hear screams and the sound of spells being shot and deflected, while the roaring laughter of the Pit fiend was unmistakeable that and smoke coming from the hallway.

In the corner of his field of vision, the undead saw the body of a mage being flung against the wall, leaving only a smear as Tomme's infernal form slowly walked into the his field of vision. His massive body healing from the wounds and a satisfied expression on the maw that belonged to the beast.

"_**Need help?**_" he rumbled and with a sweep of his hand broke through the enchantment and the door, before looking inside with his large head.

"_**Gellert Grindelwald I presume**_" he asked to the old man huddled into the corner of the room, who looked ready to piss himself, not that Jerre would blame him, expect he did for what sorcerer worth their salt did not know that they were dealing with a Devil.

"_**I am Tomme and this is my partner Jerre**_" the huge beast that was a head larger than a mountain troll and looked like a demon from Abrahamic religions, politely introduced themselves

"_**And our master wishes for your freedom and assistance in a trifling matter. If you decide to cooperate then you will find that yours and His goals align most splendidly.**_"

Jerre could sense more magelings appearing and he knew that they would have a hard time escaping if they would linger once more. Sending a quick message to the warlock interrupted whatever thought of a lingering conversation.

So once more he brought his companion and their guest into the Ethereal realm, In which laid a shimmering doorway.

"What is it?" rasped the prisoner in German and to the lich, he honestly looked shabby. Balding, with few hair remaining, rotten teeth and dressed in what once could have been fancy robes, now soiled and worn from time and neglect.

"It's our way out Lord Grindelwald" Tomme replied in perfect German, much to the surprise of the mage for where once had stood a hulking demon, wielding a savage sword now stood a man dressed like a muggle, but then again Tomme was a bit…more than a man in some senses.

With slow steps, yet no hesitation, the Dark Lord who had almost conquered the world stepped into the shining portal, only to find himself in a rich study, where everything spoke of magic. Starting from the floating open books, to the fire, which had no sound nor shadow, burning in the fireplace.

At the desk sat an older man. Maybe as old as him or Dumbledore, but where the latter had worn muggle clothing or outrageous robes, this wizard was clad in simple grey robe with swirling white patterns and arcane tongues, while a white raven with flaming black eyes was perched onto the bird post, which unblinkingly stared at the trio. Eyes burning with black eldritch fire, it let out a bone chilling croak, making the mastermind of his escape chuckle. Three rings on each of his fingers made of precious gems that pulsed with magic, while behind him a gnarled wooden staff floated on its own. His hair was shorter as was the beard, deviating from the dated muggle stereotype of a wizard.

Smiling, his host rose from the table and smiled widely as Gellert Grindelwald was almost pushed into the plush leather chair across the room by his rescuers.

"Greetings Lord Grindelwald" the man smiled as his eyes flashed golden "I trust my servants were careful in securing your release?"

The dark humour was not lost to the mage as he smiled his toothiest smile. Dumbledore might have beaten the mage and dismantled his life's work, but by the Hallows he could bounce back! These strangers had incurred wrath of whole magical world in securing his release and that only meant that they had a plan and as far he was concerned he could work with that.

"Why yes, they were rather delicate" he croaked back in German "Though I must insist thanking you for sending your men to Nurmengard"

**day later…**

"**Nurmengard in flames: Grindelwald escapes!"**

_The Wizarding World War has been over for 31 years, yet it echoes still in our memories. With one wizard desiring dominion over both wizards and muggles, began conflict costing millions of muggle and wizarding lives and changing the landscape of muggle nations for decades. The Dark Wizard was defeated by the current Supreme Mugwhump and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry, recipient of Order of Merlin 1__st__ class, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in the Battle of Walpurgis, where the squad of Aurors and Supreme Mugwump defeated the warlocks of Thule Society and Grindelwald's Unbreakables. Later the Dark Wizard was tried between the ICW and sentenced to a life of imprisonment and no magic in his very own castle, where he had imprisoned and killed his other enemies. With his capture it was thought that peace would return to the Wizarding world and this dark page closed, but the perpetrators behind these harrowing events seek to revisit this page and reignite this conflict. _

_The dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald, who engulfed the world in largest conflict between the wizards has escaped. On the July of 5__th__, the lair and prison of the defeated Dark Wizard was assaulted by unknown terrorists, who then proceeded to slaughter 20 aurors on the premises and over a half of the reinforcement, before freeing Grindelwald._

_Johan Muller of the Zauberpolizei has made the following statement to the public_

"_Whoever was responsible for this grievous attack knew what they were doing. Let it be known that they will be caught, along with the escaped Dark Lord, who will face justice for their crimes committed today. We have the descriptions of the perpetrators, courtesy of the surviving guards, which will be handed out to all Ministries around the suspect them of being the former Unbreakables or person's affiliated with them. Their capture is paramount, and I urge every witch, wizard, muggle or goblin- to step forth with any information pertaining the persons in question! We will not allow these criminals to threaten the world as they once did!"_

_Supreme Mugwhump has also made a similar comment, with different culprits._

"_When I defeated Grindelwald I knew that he would be the last of his breed of Dark wizards, but much to my disappointment, the people who freed him are not willing to learn from the mistakes of history, for the world they will face is one of unity and harmony, where their supremacist ideals shall find no soil and break against the truth that we are all above such venomous ideals. I pray that they will come to their senses and turn themselves in for the greater good of the wizarding kind"_

"Incendio-" came the low snarl from the dark sorcerer's lips as the latest issue of the Prophet was lit ablaze. While the escape of Grindelwald was a curious and an unexpected happening, it had not been his or any of his follower's scheme.

Why now? What had caused this? How would it impact his vision for the world as he saw it? Voldemort had no clue as he paced around his study in the Prince Manor, where old Nigel Prince had allowed them to find momentary respite in exchange for a single favour. The corner of his pale lips turned into a smirk at how easily it was to convince the old man to sign off his entire fortune for a boy who would have approached him regardless. Young Lucius had been exemplary in his teachings to the young half-blood and in the depths of his black and shrivelled heart the self-styled Dark Lord of the British Isles wished that the he himself had had such a mentor at such a young age.

Severus showed promise, already brewing master level potions and if rumours that Rosier Sr., Mulciber Sr. believed were true, crafting his own spells. It in itself was sufficiently potent combination, but it was his upbringing that made him oh so very special as compared to the true bred wizards and witches that had joined his ranks. It was good to have followers who knew right from the start their correct path in the world, but was not the young wizard who had struggled to find the truth, much worthier to be one of his allies?

Slowly Voldemort paced around the office as the Prince patriarch rested in his chambers. Still these occurrences that were happening around the world made him pause. There was the magical shift that he had felt in his core weeks past and then the new dangerous fugitive the Ministry had put a bounty on. It was not one of his own, but if this spectacle of escaping multiple aurors in Hogsmeade in broad daylight was of any indication, then wizard was quite powerful indeed. To add to the strangeness of this situation now Grindelwald had escaped, why had the defeated wizard done this now instead of the many years past, he had no clue, but this could not stand. He would have to subtly inquire to his supporters in Europe to try and find out more about the escape and maybe even the location of the Wizard for with the two of them Dumbledore wouldn't stand a chance and after the long battle, neither would Grindelwald.

With dark glee, the Heir of Slytherin pointed his wand to the ceiling and called forth his most loyal. Within the next ten seconds, a figure burst through his fireplace, robes speckless and almost shimmering in the daylight of the office.

"Lucius" came the serpentine hiss and the blonde man bowed slightly "It is good to see you, my friend"

"I'm at your service, my lord" Lord Malfoy replied and immediately straightened up "What is it that you wish of me?"

Red eyes turned to grey ones and the Parselmouth took some entertainment watching the aristocrat tense almost visibly "Do you still keep in touch with our friends in the mainland? I would like to ask them a few things about a certain event…"

Looking at him, Voldemort had to give credit, where it was due- Lucius could stand his ground. No more needed to be said as he bowed to his master reassuring him that his will would be done "Should I try my friends in both French and German ministries?"

"They are your friends are they not, Lucius?" the blonde answered with a smirk

"Any friend of mine is a friend of yours, my lord"

"Even Severus?" he prodded, and the Malfoy heir froze, his eyes widened and he swallowed his spit. The Dark Lord almost casually brushed aside his legimency shields and reached into his thoughts. Lucius knew much better than to resist, he supposed as he found the juicy memory pertaining to the Prince heir.

"Oh" the wizard raised his non-existent brow "Do you not think he is ready? Is he not worthy of our brotherhood?"

"N-No, my lord" Lucius sputtered, and Voldemort reached for his wand "it is just, that he is not completely aligned with our ideas as he hopes that the mudblood will forgive him and take him back. I think that some lack of support will make him realize that we are the only ones to offer him anything worthwhile as I remember that most of the faculty was not forthcoming to him"

He put away his wand and narrowed his eyes as Malfoy's posture relaxed a little bit. Not yet, not yet.

"I have to admit from all things I have heard about this issue, she seems rather intriguing for one of them" the last word was hissed with malice as Malfoy nodded agreeingly "But it cannot be helped if she is completely in Dumbledore's camp. The blithering old fool is a nuisance even when he is doing nothing!"

"Quite my lord"

"Lucius, he must be ready by Samhain to take the Mark." was Voldemort's only reply to one of his more influential minions as he turned away from him.

"It will be done, my lord"

"Indeed, before you go further in your task, take some time to spend it with your wife. After all the task ahead is quite monumental, for what I have in mind for you." He didn't need to see the surprise on Malfoy's face.

"Now leave my sight."

He didn't need to see the other wizard vanish in the fireplace as he looked out into the waning rays of daylight. Soon, soon, it would all be his, Tom Marvolo Riddle thought and with a flick of a wand, the numerous Greek scrolls unravelled, the symbol of basilisk marking the seal.

Severus' was working in the small garden behind his home, hands deep within the small pot of land he had enchanted with Lucius help as soon as he had left Hogwarts. Best anti-muggle and concealment charms and he had his own little private heaven to devote himself to potion brewing and some light gardening for no one expected himself to remain in squalor for the rest of his life. Already he had been quietly selling the more mundane potions to some of the more esoteric opinionated muggles who were quick to latch onto whatever magic they could see, fake or not.

Currently the Half-Blood Prince was working on raising some harmless Amorre flowers to start his experiments on the love potion like variety. While not as devious as Amorentia or puerile as the First Crush potion, these little bell shaped rainbow hued flowers had certain pheromones for either the male or female of the species and made it a grade B dangerous plant according to the ICW and the Botanic Magic Institute of Petrograd, which was enforced across the magical world and would land him in a serious pickle if he ever was caught by anyone else save his mother. This was another reason, why he quietly minded his own business not boasting about his slowly accumulated collection of plants and the knowledge he pilfered from it.

"Finally" he groaned as he yanked out the last weed by the roots and surveyed his little plot of land where the fruits of labour were born and decided that it was enough for today and even though it would be his final year in Hogwarts, he still needed to send in his apprenticeship papers to Prague Alchemy and Potions Institute. Setting down his gloves, Severus refused to submit to the urge to scratch his forearm, where he had accidentally brushed against poison ivy.

It was getting late; sun was slowly setting, and he had no wish to meet his muggle of a father at late hours when he was getting back from a pub. While he was strong enough to deal with him, Severus knew that this would cause more problems than it would fix. Yet after that one time, the man now used insults and dared not touch Severus.

Walking inside through the back door, the Half-Blood Prince slowly turned the lock and set out to wash his hands. Unaware that behind the house a small winged creature resembling an imp from children's books crawled onto the nearby apple tree branch before turning itself invisible. Its little maw opened with a malicious grin, evil shining in its beady little eyes.

"_**Mistress"**_ It croaked to no one in particular "_**We found him!**_"

Then it jumped up and down with it's clawed little feet, full of mirth as if someone had told a dog that it had done a good job and given them a belly rub.

Outside Severus looked and saw that two black cats were fighting on the branches of the apple tree.

**A.N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Been playing Curse of Strahd recently and the more I see of him, the more I am tired of this pointy teethed cunt. Leave a comment to tell me how I'm doing.**

**Have a nice day, be merry, marry!**

**-Spook**


	3. Chapter 3

**When in doubt- Eldritch Blast!**

**The Veil rippled as if something had passed through it. Sever the threads of destiny and weave your own tapestry!**

Disclaimer: I only own my DnD characters

Warnings: Wizards have no sense of right or wrong!

**Chapter 2- Of Friends and Fiends**

**This one is Rated M**

**July the 6****th****, 1976**

_Today is another meaningless day. My dreams are filled with __red hair__ fiendfyre, while I'm chased by beasts as a barred tower looms overhead in the starry sky. I always awake, just before the wolf tears into me with cold sweat, god damn it. It's bloody stupid and I've taken myself of brewing more advanced potions and poultices to focus my mind away from the source of my anguish._

_I need no stupid divination to tell myself the meaning of that. With the NEWT results here soon, Lucius has promised me to introduce me with some of his father's friends that are interested in my growth if the results are more than satisfactory. Despite everything, the future is looking somewhat bright-_

As Severus was about to continue writing in his Journal, when he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell down below. Pausing momentarily, he took a glance at his spidery handwriting and closed the page for today. The writing of a Journal was not his idea, but that of a certain Slytherin, who had been his mentor ever since he had come to Hogwarts. The vision of Slughorn briefly flashed in his mind and Severus snorted, the fat walrus had been helpful only when he had discovered the hook-nosed teenager's prodigal talent in potions and even then he'd much rather attributed Severus' work to Lily's, no Evans'.

In this sweltering heat, he was thankful that in the darkness of his room had staved off the blistering heat of the sun. Behind the heavy drapes it was as cool as a fridge in here and the boy was grateful for it. The ringing behind his door continued and Severus pulled a t-shirt over his thin frame, cursing the one who could possibly disturb him. Then it made him consider just who could it be, knocking on his door. For in the summers he was mostly alone now, ever since he and Lily had split, except when Lucius or Evan would invite him and the rest of his housemates to the Malfoy Manor. Once they had derided him for his ancestry, but after suffering each other for these past six years, the small group of Slytherins had given Severus their begrudging respect. Walking over to the roof window, the Half-Blood Prince opened the hatch and was assaulted by the blinding rays of the sun. There went his rumours of being a vampire as he merely squinted his dark brown eyes. Then Severus saw a trio of boys, dressed in what looked disastrously out of fashion even in the muggle world. Dress shirts and suspenders, paperboy hats, things the purebloods would consider lower muggle middle class. Thankfully today there wasn't many people in the streets, most having gone to find better pastimes than sticking about their decrepit houses.

Bursting out of his room and rushing down the stairs, the trio of pureblood heirs were greeted by a dishevelled looking halfblood, dressed like muggle, who with a pointed stare ushered the trio inside.

First one to quip was Mulciber, naturally

"Blimey, and I thought you couldn't look any worse"

"I'd look in the mirror if I were you. However, the neighbours will have a nice chat after seeing such well-dressed lads approaching my hovel" he replied with the sarcasm dripping from his every word and it was clear that they liked these clothes even less than he did.

"Not like it was our fault that our mothers decided to dress us like that, Snape let us in!" grumbled Anthony Wilkes as his eyes darted around as he took off the horrid cap, itching to reach for his wand. Not wanting any more needless complications, the lanky teenager stepped out of their way as the pureblood heirs sprawled into the small hallway that deeper into the house.

"Merlin, Sev you live like this?" came Evan's surprised voice and the redheaded boy was rather uncomfortable, seeing just how destitute their potions obsessed acquaintance was.

"I wouldn't even call it living when I look at you Snape" Mulciber drawled as concern flashed in his brown eyes.

"Only these few months until I'm back home" he answered and all, well maybe not Mulciber understood what he had meant "Anyway, no use of pitying me any further, let's head to the living room. I believe I may still redeem myself as a host" the greasy haired youth spoke sardonically and led his guests into the most well kept room in the dilapidated house, where only some semblance of normalcy reigned.

"What's that?" Wilkes nudged at the box of metal and glass that stood against one of the walls, with two antennae like from their Wizarding Wireless Network devices back home. Severus looked at them and grabbed a small board of buttons, before the glass lit up and pictures started to move much like their photographs, but unlike the paper versions these recorded sound.

"it's a telly, Muggles designed it to relay pictures and information, but now it mostly rots whatever brain they have left. Sitting complacently and watching it for hours instead of doing anything worthwhile" All of the boys noted that Snape was getting colder and colder at the end of his sentence as he looked at the muggle in a suit that was saying something about Vietnam and something about communism, that to the boys was something like trying to understand gobbledygook, no offense to the goblins, of course.

"That's actually amazing how far they have come without the use of magic"

"Now you're sounding like Grindelwald!" Mulciber hissed at the straw haired boy, who looked as if lightning had struck him.

"Oh, that's right!" Wilkes pulled out a newspaper from the back of his pocket and shoved it in Severus' face.

"Bloody hell" the hook-nosed teenager could only look at the caption in bewilderment as the he looked through the issue of the Prophet and implications of it. Grindelwald had escaped and if Severus was allowed to be treasonous then the German dark wizard's aims appealed to him more, but then again he had already lost when the Dark Lord was just rising. However he wondered if it would be enough for them to keep Dumbledore off their backs.

"Why didn't no one tell this to me sooner?!" he turned to his housemates, who had drawn their attention away from muggle TV and to their angry comrade. Evan looked a bit ashamed, while Mulciber looked him in the eye with no emotion, while Wilkes had already started explaining.

"We really wanted to visit you, but Evan got caught sneaking out a bottle of Oden's and it went downhill from there"

"Damn elves" muttered Rosier heir quietly as he pulled a small bag out of his pants pockets. A long neck first appeared from the bottle and then with a loud thud a bottle landed on the small coffee table. The liquid inside seemed almost to flame up with odd intervals as the label read "Oden's Firewhisky Original since 1100" while a small mark with "VSOP" adorned the bottle with one additional label.

"Evan, you didn't" all anger evaporated in the face of surprise and the redhead grinned back at him

"Well I did manage to swipe that bottle from my aunt's funeral" this made the rest of the boys chuckle as they immediately gravitated their centres of mass towards the nearest seats since it was clear to all of them of what would transpire right here.

"Wicked!" the stocky boy sat down with a big smile as Severus silently left the living room to find glasses in the cupboard. While he detested alcoholism, there was a difference between his…father's… his mind supplied, Severus refused to acknowledge the man as such, and his friends who mostly drank socially and not for very long.

As he brought the four glasses with ice, his housemates looked at him with appreciation as the bottle opened with a soft pop and the warm liquid sizzled and smoked, then they clinked their glasses and Severus forgot about most of his troubles after the first toast, then the second toast came and the words that spilled from their mouths could have made the scurviest of sea-dogs blush and their mothers holler in rage. Severus knew that his father would not be home presently and as they were halfway through the bottle, the slightly tipsy teen of sixteen years of age heard a doorbell ring.

"So then I see Slughorn unbuttoning his pants trying to impress that Veela at the last party" Wilkes had leaned back against the couch, full of laughter while the rest of the boys joined in.

The doorbell rang again.

Evan was next "Alright gents," he leaned in close, just having recovered from his laughter and almost whispered "Did you know that dear Hooch is a rug muncher"

"No way!"

"Shut up Rosier!"

"Well good thing that was only fantasies" John Mulciber took a long swig from his glass "Though I may be able to-"

With a crack in the middle room stood one Roland Rosier, from whom Evan had inherited his crimson locks, but unlike his son, the patriarch of Rosier family had started to slightly bald, but where Evan's eyes were joyful and bright, his were narrowed and angry.

"Boys." was the single word that came from the older man's lips and all four teens knew that they were in deep. Looking as if he was anywhere else in the world than here, Roland surveyed the room, before his eyes landed on the half-drunk firewhiskey bottle on the table.

"Evan, take your friends come with me." There was no room for argument and Severus knew that it was wiser to keep his mouth shut as Lord Rosier had made his displeasure clear as the a small chill enveloped the room despite the heat outside. He turned to the Half-Blood Prince and eyed both him and the bottle.

"I would have taken the bottle with you, but seeing your surroundings that bottle may be more use of you. _His Lordship _sends his regards, should you ever need support, I'm sure you will know who your friends are. Evan, if you do not want to explain yourself to your mother, then make haste, which also regards you two."

With the threat in the air it was enough for the other boys to stagger out of their seats and join the elder wizard who lightly bowed to Severus and with another crack, his living room was empty. Whatever joy that had his friends, he used that term tentatively, was gone, like the cold that had slowly dissipated, leaving loneliness and coldness in the room.

Now he should return to write his coursework, maybe take a smoke and if he was truly desperate- look at the Evans's residence while out on a stroll, after all even if everything had gone to shit, he still held affection for the muggleborn witch.

The lull of nicotine was strong and the teenager reached for the pack of fags in ratty jeans, while with his eyes he sought the small matchbox on the fireplace. It did not take long for him to light the fire and with the taste of the cigarette, Severus turned off the telly that was showing now some educational trash and turned on the radio

"_Here again with the Desert Island Discs I bring you the best to listen to if you're feeling like on a deserted Island with only yourself as company, beginning this hitparade today we bring you a song from the Electric Light Orchestra, reminding that there's a little bit of Strange Magic afoot in each every one of us!_"

"You're sailing softly through the sun

In a broken stone age dawn

You fly so high"

It was not the worst that the Disk Jockey could have picked, but Severus felt no strange magic, as the melody rang out, not managing to silence the loud chime of the doorbell. Shaking his head and looking to make himself somewhat presentable, the Halfblood brushed his greasy hair away from his face and with slow steps approached the front door. Through the small glass pane, surprisingly found it a silhouette of a girl at Lily's height. Could it really be her? His heart skipped a beat, before he calmed himself with a low sigh and thought rationally.

Why would she come? After all the redhead had made it painfully clear that whatever friendship they had had was now non-existent. Informing her family was a must and that had left Severus even with less help than before, but now it didn't matter as much as he was on the right track in life, or so he hoped ardently.

Looking through the peephole he saw a redheaded girl with the sunny smile he had associated with his childhood friend. It was Lily! Immediately he opened the door and was faced with the once subject of his affection.

"Hi, Sev!" she waved as she saw him and Severus' mind went blank. Dressed in a skirt and revealing blouse, Lily was ready for the night out, but that couldn't have been right. Could it? He recalled seeing the Wolksvagen of Evans' family leaving the neighbourhood before the three had visited him.

"Lily, didn't you leave with your parents and Tuney?" was the lamest thing he possibly could have said at the moment and Lily tilted her head in confusion before gently shaking her head.

"Well you could have at least said "How are you" or "It's nice to see you", first" she rolled her eyes good naturedly before giggling

"Then again you never were of the cuddly sort" she said and Severus was silent. This was too good to be true. He knew that Lily was very good at keeping grudges, but he still naively hoped, so much that Snape forgot just how savagely she had severed their friendship afterwards.

"Why now Lily? The last time we spoke, you refused to speak to me and cut off all communication for a year-"

"Well you were awful to me that day, weren't you?" she cut in scratching her chin, making Severus feel lower than dirt as he recalled the horrible words he had spoken to her that day

"I know that I wasn't in the right then and in truth I avoided you for so long because…please don't laugh at me"

Now it was Severus' turn to be puzzled "Why would I do that Lils?" he asked, leaning into the doorframe as Lily tried to find the right words at the moment. She looked at him and a light blush covered her face, Severus thought it just a trick of light as he raptly listened to her explanation.

"You would, it's so stupid" she said pinching the bridge of her nose "I forgave you after Christmas, when you sent me that terrible Christmas card. The rest of that time was me being a lousy and stupid coward for not getting in touch and saying anything sooner. Especially with the Marauders and your Snakes watching us like hawks. This was the only time I could sneak out without Petunia or my parents knowing."

Severus just numbly nodded, for what else could he say? What could he do? When he was approached by such information, he could do only one thing.

Severus Snape hugged his Lily in a hug, much deeper than those between friends.

"There, there" she said softly as she patted his back as she drew him in. He let just this moment be, wondering if this was eternity that he spent in her arms. The two teenagers separated after a brief moment and for some time in months Severus had a smile on his face.

"Now that wasn't bad, was it?" she joked and looked past him deeper into the house "Will you let me in or shall I stand here like a door to door salesman in the states?"

Naturally he let her in and was rewarded with the sight of her hips swaying lightly as she entered Spinner's End number 4.

Severus found himself sitting on the same couch as Lily who was busy asking about his life than complaining about her girl troubles that had hounded her in the past. He supposed that it was just her missing him enough to listen to him first. However, there was a crazy thought that this was not Lily, but a stranger under Polyjuice to get at him. Why would someone do something like that to get at him, he did not know and at the moment he didn't care and shelved that theory.

Between him, her and the uncorked bottle between them, no one questioned what happened now as he stared into Lily's eyes. The sky had darkened and the redhead across him looked beautiful. The Half-Blood Prince knew not what true love was, but when he gazed at her, Severus thought that he would be alright if he mistook it for something else.

"Why are you looking at me like that Sev?" Lily hiccupped as she finished the last of her swig and the radio turned to the muggle "I love you baby". Immediately grabbing his hand, she pulled him up from the couch and dragged him in the middle of the room.

"Lily, what are you doing?" he asked taking back his sweaty hands, which Lily managed to grab before pulling them on her shoulders as she flashed him another brilliant smile.

"You missed the last Slug Club Christmas ball" she accused and started the slow foxtrot. Severus was helpless and as the crescendo hit they both were dancing cheek to cheek, both afraid to let the other go. In one moment, he gathered enough courage and looked in her emerald green eyes, beneath them he saw her luscious lips and while Severus was never a smooth talker like Lucius or Wilkes, he had learned some of their tricks.

"I apologise, Miss Evans" he spoke as he twirled the girl away from him, just to draw her back to him as she ran into his chest "I never knew you had such talents"

It was a necessity he had begrudgingly learned at the behest of Lucius to be in his wedding, however, now he thanked the blonde in his head for being such a pain in the ass in the regards about this.

"It was a year, wasn't it?" He asked and leaned in, full of confidence and drunk on Firewhiskey. All humans, muggle or wizards knew the axiom "in Vino Veritas" and here came the little bit changed adage to "In Firewhisky a passion". He knew not, just who of the students had thought it up in Hogwarts, but there was a truth in those words. Fire consumed him and Severus sought to douse these flames in her lips.

Yet the two were interrupted as a rather loud knock came on the door.

"Bloody hell" Severus cursed and maneuvered Lily into the couch "I'm sorry, but Lils please go to my room upstairs. I'll join you shortly"

"My, aren't we devious Sev" she chirped, but offering him a strange look she stood up from the couch and walked upstairs "Hopefully you won't be long" she winked at him and Severus felt even hotter under the collar, his face blushing and mind empty of anything, but her.

"Focus Snape, Focus" he slapped himself and went to the front door. He hoped that it wasn't his father for, these past weeks had been rather blissful without the pathetic drunk. Perhaps he should schedule his visit to his mum sooner than he had thought.

Opening the door he was face to face with two Bobbies, who looked like they would be somewhere else than here. Swallowing spit and any impure thoughts that had beset him, Severus politely greeted the policemen

"Good evening, would you be Tobias Snape?"

"Good evening officer, is there a problem?" he asked and the middle aged man and his partner both sighed.

"Son, it's going to be hard, but there was a car crash on the main road to Cokeworth" the other lamely said. Severus looked from one to the other policemen with disbelief, this couldn't have been possible- his mother was in a hospital and his father could rot for all he cared. Without words ,he could only listen about what had happened, trying to tell himself that this was a sick joke.

"In the collision the car of your father was knocked off the road where it crashed into a tree. The bodies identified were Tobias and Eileen Maria Snape. If it helps, the two died painlessly on impact. You have my condolences . The bodies will be ready for pick up and funeral in the next week"

"I'm sorry that you had to find out now" the policeman tipped his hat and then feeling the awful atmosphere grabbed his partner and left, leaving the teenager alone, broken with the what had just happened.

Without thinking, he rushed upstairs to his room only to run straight into Lily, pushing her off her feet and onto the carpeted floor, where he could do nothing, but cry.

"What happened Sev?" she asked as his tears stained Lily's blouse. He felt his head resting on something soft. Realizing just on where he was resting his head, Severus wanted to flee like a trapped animal, but Lily felt no such shame as her hands travelled to his cheeks and brushed away his tears.

"Thank you Lily," he whispered quietly before tearing up once again "Oh god, they're dead!"

"What happened?"

"My idiot of a father, he had gotten mother from the hospital and the two of them died in a carcrash. Why did it had to be her, couldn't that bastard died with one of his floozies? I wish that-"

He couldn't finish the sentence as Lily kissed him on the lips.

Severus Snape now knew heaven.

He returned the kiss as a drowning man sought air and Lily didn't seem to mind, their tongues battling for supremacy as the two rolled around on the floor. They separated after the kiss and Severus had only one question to ask.

"Since when?" he asked her, breathing heavily and the redhead shamelessly shrugged, before kissing him again. All these years of pain and suffering, those times of green eyed jealousy and selfishness when he had wanted to possess her and then was the simplest realization of why this destructive war was waged between him and the Marauders.

Both he and James Potter wanted Lily and much to his own elation, the bastard had lost!

So the pair of teenagers fumbled around on the floor, grabbing onto the other however they could. it was messy and awkward, but it was the only way they knew how. Each kiss, each touch was nothing more than a way to be certain that this was no mere dream, but a reality that was unfolding before their very eyes.

It didn't take long, before the two of them had moved to his bedroom, where Severus threw Lily on the bed, making her bounce a bit. Giggling she faced him, showing her knickers, which he could see between the almost unbuttoned white blouse. She looked at him with a seductive look and beckoned him towards her, breathing heavily, beads of sweat on her rosy pale skin.

"Sev" she moaned as he stood there like a deer in headlights "I need you"

Lily's hands traced over her body, her neck, breasts, stomach and Severus needed nothing more. With his alcohol addled brain he jumped onto her like a ravenous animal. Soon the clothes hit the bedroom floor and what happened next was no surprise for the two teenagers. Moans of pleasure and quiet confessions of love filled the room, along promises of eternity and the words of which sonnets were made.

Oh, if the walls could have talked. They would have been horrified of what had entered it's premises, but since when crucifixes were effective against beasts?

**A.N: Severus popped his cherry and got his Lily. Or has he? This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I didn't want to torture the poor boy much longer. Merry Midsummers Eve, everyone! I'm now off to countryside to drink beer, grill and maybe enjoy this blistering heat here. Anyhow leave a review, it really helps!**

**Be merry, marry, I don't care. I wish you the best and I'll see you all another time!-Spook**


End file.
